Nueva vida
by Nuria115
Summary: Alice encuentra a Bella en el bosque sin memoria después de tener una visión. Parece que olía como si alguien le hubiera seguido... Un vampiro. ¿Recuperará su memoria?
1. Prólogo

Bueno, lo siento pero esto es muy corto, sólo es el prólogo. Si dejáis algún rewiew subiré mañana o pasado, lo más pronto posible, para compensar que esto sea tan corto. Espero que os guste :D Puede que meta algo de yaoi o slash, pero no de personajes principales...

Era de noche. Veía todo borroso. Sombras que se acercaban para desvanecerse a la luz de las farolas. Luces que no bastaban para iluminar las calles. No sabía dónde estaba, ni dónde iba, pero seguía andando. Estaba agotada, pero no estaba dispuesta a parar. Giré una esquina y seguí andando. Empecé a ver verde a mi alrededor. Estaba dejando esa ciudad cuyo nombre desconocía para adentrarme en un bosque. La poca luz que había venía de la Luna y las estrellas. Tropecé con una raíz y caí. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volví a levantarme. Anduve unos metros más hasta caer dormida. Pero por un momento creí ver a una duendecilla de pelo negro y sonrisa deslumbrante acercarse a mí diciendo que llegó a tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews. No me esperaba tantos ^^. Como prometí sigo la historia. Con un poco de suerte puede que mañana vuelva a subir otro capítulo. Espero que sigáis mandando rewiews :D

Desperté en una cama. Oía voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación bastante grande. Enfrente de mí había una puerta. A mi izquierda y a mi derecha había otras dos. Había un tocador con un espejo y un sillón. Me miré a mí. Llevaba un pijama azul. Mi bolso estaba en el sillón.. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo llegue ahí. Me di cuenta de que las voces se habían acercado. Ya entendía lo que decían.

-Vamos a verla, así sabremos por qué olía a vampiro- decía una voz de chica.

-Alice, déjala dormir. Al menos unas horas más- esa voz era de hombre, aproximadamente de mi edad.

-Estoy completamente segura.

Las voces se habían ido acercando más. Ahora estaban detrás de la puerta que tenía enfrente.

-Pero ya está despierta, estoy segura.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas a la habitación. Un chico y una chica de mi edad. Estaba segura de que la chica era la duendecilla que creí ver en el bosque. Llevaba el pelo negro. Corto. Cada punta en una dirección.. Sus ojos eran de color caramelo. Se acercó a mí.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué hacías ayer en el bosque?- todo esto lo dijo rápidamente.

-Pues...- no sabía qué contestar. Sólo sabía mi nombre. No recordaba nada. Miré al chico que entró con Alice. Era alto. Tenía los ojos de color negro y el pelo cobrizo. Su semblante era serio-. Bella, me llamo Bella.

-Bella, este es mi hermano Edward- dijo Alice-. ¿Puedes responder a las demás preguntas?

-No puedo. No recuerdo nada. Sólo que cuando me encontrasteis estaba medio zombi.

En ese momento cinco personas más entraron en la habitación. Todos ellos eran perfectos.

-Bella, estos son Carlisle y Esme, nuestros padres- señaló a un hombre y una mujer demasiado jóvenes para ser sus padres. Él era rubio y parecía tranquilo. Ella parecía muy dulce-. Estos son mis hermanos Rosalie y Emmett- señaló a una rubia por la que cualquier chico mataría y a un fortachón de pelo negro rizado-. Y este es Jasper- señaló al rubio que se había puesto a su lado. Los ojos de todos eran como los de Alice-. Carlisle y Esme nos adoptó a todos. Rose y Emmett y Jazz y yo estamos juntos.

-Ehhhhhhhh... Encantada- dije algo avergonzada de que todos me miraran. Me había ruborizado.

-¿Sólo recuerdas tu nombre?- preguntó Carlisle-. Si quieres te podría hacer unas pruebas, soy médico.

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar más- respondí.

-¡Pero Bella! No es molestia. Para mi ya eres como una hermana más- dijo Alice abrazándome. Su piel era dura y fría-. Si no tienes un lugar para quedarte, te puedes quedar aquí.

-Sí, no querríamos que te pasara nada, Bella- dijo Esme.

-Pero...- empecé.

-Decidido, te quedas- anunció Emmett.

Me quedé sin palabras. Parecía que a nadie le importaba que me quedara... Bueno, a Rosalie parecía que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Bella, vamos a celebrar que te quedas yendo de compras- dijo Alice emocionada.-. Iremos las dos con Jazz y Edward en su Volvo. Ponte algo del armario.

-¿Qué armario?- pregunté. No veía ningún armario.

-La puerta que hay a tu izquierda. La de la derecha es el baño. Te esperamos fuera.

Se fueron todos dejándome sola. Alice me caía muy bien. Fui hacia el armario y abrí la puerta. Era una habitación enorme y estaba llena de ropa y zapatos. Cogí una camiseta azul y unos vaqueros. También cogí una chaqueta negra. Hacía frío. Cogí unas convers y me vestí. Salí al pasillo y vi unas escaleras. Bajé al piso de abajo donde Alice, Jasper y Edward me esperaban. Fuimos al garaje y me sorprendí. Había un BMV, un Porsche, un Volvo, un Jeep y un Mercedes. Nos acercamos al Volvo.

-Bella, sube tú delante- me pidió Alice-. Por favor...

-Vale, no hay problema-contesté abriendo la puerta.

Nos pusimos el cinturón y el coche arrancó. Alice, Jasper y Edward hablaron algo durante el trayecto, pero yo estuve callada, sumida en mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba quién era antes de perder la memoria cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, o eso dijo Alice.

Jasper se acercó y me susurró:

-Tienes un problema... Hay rebajas.

No entendí lo que quiso decir hasta que salimos de la quinta tienda de ropa.

-Alice, ¿nos vamos ya?- pregunté

-¡Pero Bella!- gritó escandalizada-. ¡Acabamos de empezar!

Me llevo a tres tiendas más. Cuando creía que había acabado, me dijo:

-Sólo nos falta la ropa interior- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me puse roja. Si estuviera en unos dibujos animados mi cara sería rojo fosforito. Entramos a la tienda y la dependienta saludó a Alice. Me resultó muy curioso ver como todas las dependientas conocían a Alice y a sus hermanos. Me pasó un montón de ropa interior, curiosamente la mayoría en azul diciendo:

-Quédate con Edward que voy a mirar una cosa con Jasper-dijo y se fue.

-Jasper y Alice están juntos, como Emmett y Rose, no sé si lo sabías- comentó Edward.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Esme y Carlisle lo saben?

-Todo Forks lo sabe- rió- Tienes mucho que probarte, empieza antes empieces antes volveremos a casa.

Entré al probador y, a mi pesar, me prové unos conjuntos que desde que los vi decidí que no serían usados por mí. Sólo de verlos me ruboricé... otra vez.

Cuando acabé y pagamos todo lo que compramos Alice comentó:

-Si siempre te ruborizas tanto, tendré que comprarte mucha ropa que combine bien con el rojo.

-Muy graciosa-murmuré. Alice rió, parecía que tenía muy buen oído.

A la vuelta no tardé en quedarme dormida en el coche.

Desperté cuando noté que Edward me llamaba.

-Despierta Bella, ya llegamos.

Bostecé y salí del coche. Alice sonreía mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba como: suerte que los chicos siempre llevan las bolsas. Subí a mi habitación y me duché.

Salí del baño con el pelo todavía húmedo y me puse el pijama que supuse que Alice me había dejado sobre la cama. Estaba secándome el pelo con un secador que había en el baño cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- era Esme

-Claro- dije apagando el secador y saliendo del baño.

-Todavía no te enseñamos la casa, ven conmigo.

La seguí. No pasamos a las habitaciones de los demás, pero me dijo que la de Edward estaba enfrente de la mía. La de la derecha de la de Edward era la de Emmett y Rose. La de la derecha de la mía era de Jasper y Alice. La del fondo era de Esme y Carlisle. Bajamos al piso de abajo. Primero pasamos a la cocina. Estaba como nueva, todo reluciente. Después pasamos al despacho de Carlisle. Él, que estaba allí, me enseñó sus cuadros. Parecían antiguos, pero me encantaban. Fuimos los tres al salón. Había dos sillones individuales y tres sofás de dos plazas. Alice y Jasper ocupaban uno de los sofás. Rose y Emmett ocupaban otro. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en los individuales. Así que me senté en el único hueco posible. En el sofá que quedaba, con Edward.

-Bella, tienes que saber algo- me dijo Carlisle.

Todos fijaron su atención en mí y me sonrojé.

-Pero antes intenta recordar si pasó algo cuando te encontramos.

Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar. En mi mente veía unos ojos rojos que me miraban desde la oscuridad. Nada más. Sólo unos ojos que asustarían a cualquiera pero que a mí me gustaban tanto... Cuando abrí los ojos noté que nadie se había movido ni un milímetro desde que los cerré.

-Sólo recuerdo unos ojos rojos que me miraban desde la oscuridad. Después sólo recuerdo que tenía que continuar caminando. Que me tenía que alejar de algún lugar que no consigo recordar.

-Increíble- murmuró Edward a mi lado.

-Bueno, Bella. ¿Crees en vampiros?- preguntó Carlisle. Realmente para ser una pregunta absurda le daban todos mucha importancia.

-¿Creer? No, pero siempre me gustó creerlo-me sinceré con algo de vergüenza.

Alice cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió.

-Bella. Tienes que saber que nosotros somos vampiros- dijo ella.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Cómo había llegado sin memoria a una casa llena de vampiros? Pero... Eran todos muy buenos conmigo. Les miré. Excepto Alice y Edward, los demás parecían temer mi reacción.

-Pero, tranquila, nosotros no bebemos sangre humana, sólo sangre de animal. Somos "vegetarianos".

-Eso es... ¿increíble?.

-¿No nos temes? ¿No crees que somos unos monstruos? ¿No te vas a alejar de nosotros corriendo?- dijo Rosalie mirándome con odio.

-No, no si de verdad no sois asesinos-contesté.

-¡Genial!-celebró Emmett- Jasper, yo gané la apuesta.

-Tienes que saber que algunos vampiros tienen poderes-me informó Carlisle-. Jasper siente y controla las emociones. Alice prevee el futuro según nuestras decisiones. Y Edward lee casi todas las mentes.

Eso me aterró. ¡Leía mentes!

-¿Casi?- murmuré

-Todas menos la tuya- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran negros. Ahora eran como los del resto de la familia.

-Bella, tienes que saber que esos ojos que recuerdas pertenecen a un vampiro que bebe sangre humana.


	3. Capítulo 2

Muxisimas gracias por los rewiews...

Tengo k aklarar k las clases de biologia e historia estan basadas en alguna clase mia :)

y patri, me alegro k me kieras este capi va para ti, wapa. Mi Alice paticular ;D

-Bella, tienes que saber que esos ojos que recuerdas pertenecen a un vampiro que bebe sangre humana.

-¿Que bebe sangre humana? Entonces, ¿cómo es que sigo viva?-pregunté algo decepcionada. No quería aceptar que esos ojos que tanto me fascinaban era de un vampiro que bebía sangre humana. Los ojos de un asesino.

-No lo sabemos, Bella-contestó Edward.

-Será mejor que cenes algo, Bella. Hemos llamado para pedirte algo de comer y el repartidor llegará en un minuto- dijo Alice.

-Sí, gracias- acepté algo ausente. Parecía que todo me pasaba a mí. Había perdido la memoria, seguramente en compañía de un vampiro que bebía sangre humana y ahora iba a vivir con una familia de vampiros que bebían sangre de animales. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Hombres lobo? Y además Edward no me puede leer la mente. Eso es bueno, pero preocupante. Soy bicho raro que atrae los peligros.

Sonó el timbre y Alice fue a pagar al repartidor. Me sentí mal por dejar que ellos lo pagaran. En ese momento decidí que buscaría un trabajo donde pudiera.

Después de cenar comida italiana fui a mi habitación. Me metí en la cama y suspiré. Por lo que me habían dicho al día siguiente iría al instituto de Forks. Iría con Edward en su Volvo. Los demás con el BMW de Rose... Con un poco de suerte compartiría clases con Edward y Alice. Me aterraba la idea de no conocer a nadie. Cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Soñé con unos ojos rojos acercandose a mí.

-Bella, despierta-dijo suavemente Edward.

-5 minutos más, por favor-murmuré medio dormida.

-Si llegamos tarde Alice te llevará de compras todos los días de esta semana-gritó Emmett desde el pasillo.

Casi salté de la cama. Edward salió de la habitación mientras Emmett reía y cerró la puerta. Cogí lo primero que pillé del armario. Me vestí con un un suéter violeta y unos pantalones negros. Me peiné dejándome el pelo suelto. Cogí los libros que Alice dijo que necesitaría y salí. Edward me esperaba en el pasillo. Como todo un caballero del siglo pasado cogió mis libros y subimos al Volvo.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa-me tranquilizó.

-No lo estoy- mentí.

-Pues esta mañana Jasper no pensaba lo mismo- rió

-No hay quien os engañe- murmuré.

-No olvides que tenemos buen oído.

-Si sólo fuera buen oído... Pero también buena vista, agilidad, buen olfato, belleza, fuerza... ¿Algo más?

-Sí, sentido común. Sólo hay una excepción conocida. Vive en nuestra casa y se llama Emmett.

Los dos reímos. Me encantaba su risa. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento no tenía ya nervios.

Alice me acompañó a secretaría, según ella porque iríamos a la siguiente clase juntas. La señora Cope, la secretaria, me entregó mi horario. La primera clase era Español. Tenía la impresión de que se me daba bien, pero no lograba recordar si así al aula y la profesora Button me presentó al resto de la clase como Isabella Cullen. Me senté al fondo con Alice.

-El rojo te sienta bien, Bella- bromeó.

Al final de la clase estaba contenta, entendí todo lo que decía la profesora en español. Alice me indicó cómo ir a Trigonometría. A medio camino se me acercaron dos chicos. Uno era rubio, alto, de ojos azules y sonrisa amistosa. El otro era más bajito, de tez morena y pelo negro.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva?-saludó el rubio- Yo soy Mike Newton y éste mi amigo Tyler.

Cuando Mike dijo amigo Tyler frunció el ceño.

-Yo soy Bella Cullen-sonreí.

-¿Cullen?-repitió Mike desconcertado.

-Sí. Tengo que ir a Trigonometría. Adiós.

Me libré de ellos con facilidad y entré al aula. Por suerte ese profesor no me hizo presentarme. Sólo había un asiento libre, al lado de una chica de aspecto tímido y largos rizos enmarcando su rostro redondo. Me dijo que se llamaba Ángela Webber. No presté mucha ateción a la clase. Una hora después me reuní con Alice otra vez para ir a Historia. El profesor era alto, de cabellos entrecanos y una voz pausada que invitaba a todos a dormir. En su mesa había un maletín donde ponía Mr. Adolf. Estábamos hablando del sector transportes. El profesor decía que trabajaban por la seguridad de los pasajeros cuando una chica levantó la mano.

-En el autobús que va a la ciudad de mi tío hay cinturones-dijo.

-Sí, puede ser- afirmó el profesor-. ¿Cuál es esa ciudad?

Como si el principio de ese diálogo fuera una señal, todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Sólo Ángela y yo permanecíamos en silencio. Ya no se oía lo que el profesor y la chica decían, pero él no parecía notarlo. Cuando acabó la hora el profesor seguía hablando sin siquiera enterarse de que salíamos del aula. Alice y yo fuimos a la cafetería. Cogí sólo una manzana, no tenía hambre, y me senté con los Cullen en una mesa alejada de las demás, al fondo. Estaba entre Edward y Alice que no comían nada. Por lo que vi esa mañana, nadie se acercaba a los Cullen, les temían.

-¿No tienes hambre?- se preocupó Edward. Era tan mono, tan protector...

-No. Alice, ¿Historia siempre es así?-pregunté.

-Sí, siempre- rió-. Parece que en Español vas bien.

-Sí, al entrar tuve la impresión de que no me iría mal. Tengo la misma impresión con Biología.

-Por cierto Bella-dijo Emmett muy serio, demasiado...- Lo que Edward dijo de mí del sentido común en el coche es mentira. Lo que pasa es que me tiene envidia porque...-dudó al ver la mirada de Rosalie- Porque juego al Guitar Hero mejor que él.

Todos menos Rose y Emmett reímos. Estaba claro que la frase no acababa así.

Nos levantamos de la clase dirigiéndome al laboratorio con Edward. Las chicas que había en el pasillo me miraban con odio e incredulidad. Los chicos miraban a Edward con rencor. Yo iba roja, para variar. Edward sonreía aparentemente satisfecho. Entramos en el laboratorio y me senté en el mismo banco que él. El profesor sonreía. Era de estatura media. Su pelo era negro con un flequillo peculiar, como si se lo pusiera hacia arriba y se quedara a medio camino. En el bolsillo de su camisa asomaba un bolígrafo rojo. Cuando vio que la gente hablaba demasiado sacó el bolígrafo y dijo:

-Negativo a...

Todo el mundo se calló. Miré a Edward interrogante y me susurró que luego me lo explicaría. Empezó a explicar la estructura de las células vegetales cuando alguien empezó a hablar con su compañero. Parecía la voz de Mike.

-50 veces "No hablaré en clase de Biología cuando mi profesor está explicando", señor Newton- dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué? No puede ser- negó Mike

-100.

-Pero...

-¿He oído 150?- sonrió el profesor. No se oía nada en el aula. Mike calló y empezó a copiar- Y lo quiero para el final de la clase si no quieres copiar 200.

Cuando acabó la clase Edward se rezagó, por su expresión para ver a Mike diciendo que no había acabado. Cuando salimos por la puerta oímos al profesor decir:

-200 más para mañana.

En la siguiente clase no hice nada. Tocaba Deportes y no llevaba el chándal, así que me senté en un banco. La hora pasó rápido y me reuní con Edward al lado de su Volvo plateado. Pero no parecía ir a casa.

-Edward, ¿dónde vamos?- pregunté

-A comprar cosas que no tenemos. Como comida. No puedes vivir a base de comida a domicilio.

No contesté. Me sentía mal. Ellos pagando todo. Cuando llegamos compramos para toda la semana. Me detuve cuando vi que en la biblioteca de al lado se necesitaba una dependienta.

-Edward, voy a preguntar por el trabajo de dependienta.

Él no contestó. Seguramente lo vio en una visión de Alice desde que lo decidí la noche anterior. Pasé sola y delante del mostrador había una señora que parecía simpática.

-Venía a preguntar por el trabajo de dependienta.

-Perfecto querida. Si quieres tienes el trabajo. Serán martes y jueves de 16 a 19- explicó.

-Acepto-sonreí.

Se abrió la puerta y entró un chico de más o menos mi edad. Su pelo era negro, largo y liso. Estaba recogido en una cola.

-Jacob, esta será tu compañera desde mañana. Isabella Cullen.


	4. Capítulo 3

Haber... Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día :D

quería aclarar que no estoy ni con Edward ni con Jake, soy "suiza" como dice bella.

Espero que este capitulo os guste...

-Jacob, esta será tu compañera desde mañana. Isabella Cullen.

En ese momento entró Edward a la librería:

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- dijo. Sus ojos estaban negros.

-Adiós, encantada de conocerte, Jacob.

Salimos de la librería y nos metimos en el coche.

-No debería hablar mucho con Black, es un Quileute-me explicó. Al ver que no entendía continuó-. Son una tribu que viven en La Push, no muy lejos de aquí. Nos odian, ya que conocen nuestro secreto por medio de sus leyendas. Sólo que los jóvenes como Jacob Black no se las toman en serio.

Tras esa explicación ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegamos. Fuimos al salón y vimos a Emmett y Jasper jugando al Mario Kart con la Wii. Jasper iba ganando a falta de una vuelta. Nos sentamos.

-Ver perder a Emmett es todo un espectáculo, pero es mejor verlo ganar- informó Alice.

-No deberías hablar de mí como si no estuviera, duendecillo- dijo Emmett molesto.

Cuando ganó Jasper, Emmett tuvo una pataleta digna de un niño de 5 años. Se estuvo quejando hasta que tuvo una idea "brillante".

-Bella, te toca contra mí-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar- negué.

-O eso o digo que sales con Edward en el instituto.

-Pero es mentira.

-¿Y? Eso sólo lo sabemos los Cullen, los demás lo creerían- sonrío.

-¿Cuál es mi volante?- me resigné.

Emmett sonrió y me explicó el juego. Parecía sencillo. Íbamos a la par hasta que Emmett gritó:

-¡Bella! ¡Una araña!

Eso me distrajo y Emmett aprovechó para ganar.

-¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!- empezó a cantar.

-Hiciste trampas-me quejé

-Pero he ganado- sonrió-. No dijimos que no podíamos hacer trampas.

Siguió cantando, danzando y saltando 5 minutos hasta que...

-O paras o me cargo la Wii- amenazó Rosalie.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y llegó Carlisle. Nos saludo y me preguntó qué tal me había ido el día.

-Genial, Carlisle. Conseguí trabajo en la librería "Breaking Dawn"-. le informé. Edward hizo una mueca.

-Pero su compañero de trabajo será un Quileute, Jacob Black- añadió.

-Edward, no seas así. Bella es humana y puede trabajar con quien quiera. Ella no tiene que respetar el tratado.

No entendí a qué se refería con "el tratado", pero supuse que cuando llegara el momento lo sabría. Me duché y me puse el pijama. Esme me hizo algo para cenar. Después vimos todos la televisión hasta que se hizo tarde y Jasper me dijo:

-Bella, deberías dormir.

-Tienes razón. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- contestaron todos.

Soñé algo muy extraño. Estaba en una sala poco iluminada con dos puertas. Delante de cada una había una persona. Sólo veía sus ojos. Los de la puerta de la izquierda eran rojos; los de la derecha, de color caramelo. Vampiros. Ambos me llamaban , pero, ¿cuáles elegir? Miré los ojos de color caramelo. Destilaban amor, dulzura y había una sombra de duda en ellos. No podía decirles que no. Miré los rojos. Amor, culpabilidad, tristeza... No era la fría mirada de un asesino. Di un paso adelante...

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!- me llamó Alice.

-No grites, que no estoy sorda- me quejé.

-Genial, porque hoy es tu primer día de trabajo.

Me levanté y fui al baño a peinarme. Al salir sobre la cama ya hecha había unos vaqueros y una camiseta morada de cuello alto. Me los puse y cogí la chaqueta. Como el día anterior, Edward me esperaba en el pasillo y cogió mis libros. Subimos al Volvo en silencio. Pasé el trayecto mirando el paisaje... verde.

Llegamos pronto al instituto. Aquel día tenía Arte a primera hora, con Edward. Cuando llegamos al aula no había nadie todavía. Edward me indicó que me sentara con él en primera fila. Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando de alumnos y entró la profesora.

-Buenos días. Abrid los libros por la página 31 y haced un resumen- ordenó-. Lo quiero para dentro de una hora.

Abrimos los libros y empezamos el resumen. Media hora después miré el de Edward, que ya había acabado. Ocupaba una cara del folio. Su letra era pulcra, sin tachones. Miré el mío, casi acabado. Tenía un par de tachones y una letra desordenada, casi ininteligible. Quince minutos después acabé el resumen y lo entregamos los dos.

-Acabaste pronto-comentó Edward. Nadie más había acabado, sólo nosotros-. Esta tarde te acercaré a la librería-susurró.

-Gracias. Os causo demasiados problemas.

-Bella, no te preocupes- me tranquilizó-. No causas ningún problema.

-Sólo los atraigo-bromeé.

Quince minutos después me reuní con Alice para ir a Literatura. Nos sentamos al fondo de la clase y llegó la profesora. Alice me había dicho que era la profesora Marga. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa, vio las caras de dormidos de la mayoría y dijo- gritó:

-¡Nenes! ¡Despertad! Que el fin de semana acabó hace días- Alice sonrió, no era la primera vez que pasaba y con sus visiones iba prevenida.

Empezó a explicar cosas sobre Shakespeare.

-Stanley, ¿cuáles son las obras más importantes de Shakespeare?-preguntó a una chica del fondo con pinta de dormida.

-Eh...-dudó

-"Eh..." no es una respuesta- señaló.

-Sus obras son, osea...-empezó.

-Osea, no. Las obras más importantes de Shakespeare son...- ayudó.

-Las obras más importantes de Shakespeare son Harry Potter y El señor de los Anillos.

A mi lado Alice reía, como el resto de la clase.

-Ahora viene lo divertido- susurró-. Tápate los oídos.

Me tapé los oídos a tiempo para que el grito de la profesora no llegara a perforarme los tímpanos.

-¿¡Qué!?- todos se sobresaltaron- ¿Va a decirme que lo que expliqué la semana pasada no sirve para nada?- dijo enfadada. Se acercó a la pobre Stanley que temblaba. Desde luego, esa clase también era entretenida. Uno de la primera fila comía palomitas disimuladamente.

La profesora se tranquilizó.

-Bueno, como lo que explico no sirve, para mañana espero que os hayáis leído Romeo y Julieta- volvió al lado de su mesa-. Anda, Jackson, dame unas palomitas.

El chico le dio las palomitas y el resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, con la profesora Marga comiendo palomitas.

Tras esa peculiar clase fui a Trigonometría sola. Iba a entrar al aula cuando alguien me cogió del brazo. Era Mike. Iba con Tyler, Ángela, la chica de Literatura y alguien más a quien no conocía.

-Bella, te tengo que presentar a Jessica Stanley- señaló a la de Literatura. Era bajita, llevaba tacones y el pelo planchado. Sonreía como una idiota y se pegaba a Mike como una lapa-, Lauren Mallory- parecía la típica rubia de bote que se cree superior a los demás pero que acaba siendo sólo una pobre idiota- y a Ángela ya la conoces. Te queríamos preguntar si quieres sentarte con nosotros en la cafetería hoy.

-Lo siento, pero le dije a Alice que iría con ella-sonreí.

Entré con Ángela al aula dispuesta a no prestar atención en una hora. Pasada esa hora salí del aula y fui a la cafetería. Hoy Alice no me podía acompañar. Me dijo que el profesor se entretendría. Cuando llegué a la cafetería cogí un sanwich y me dirigí a la mesa. Sólo estaba Edward.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté mientras me sentaba en frente de él.

-Se han entretenido, parece- contestó-. Bella, escuché que te invitaron a comer Newton y su grupo. Deberías juntarte más con humanos, no sólo con nosotros. No digo que te juntes con Newton, pero Ángela es muy buena chica, podrías intentar hablar con ella y conocerla más a fondo.

-Edward, no te preocupes. Me relacionaré más con humanos.

En ese momento llegaron Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Estuvieron todos callados hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio:

-Bella, ya que vas a trabajar en una librería, ¿me podrías conseguir un libro?-preguntó ilusionado.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté desconfiada.

-Teo va al zoo- dijo. Al vernos reír explicó avergonzado-. Es para Mike Newton, le hará ilusión.

-Ok, miraré si puedo conseguirlo- dije entre risas.

Cuando me dirigía al gimnasio Emmett se acercó a mí y me susurró:

-Consígueme también el Kamasutra. será el regalo para Rose por nuestro aniversario.

-Emmett, ¿cómo quieres que compre eso?

-Por favor, de ti nadie sospecharía- me miró suplicante.

-Ok, pero me debes una- cedí.

Íbamos a jugar a tenis. Mike se ofreció para ser mi pareja. Al final de la clase logré lanzar tanto la raqueta como la pelota, dándole con la raqueta a Mike donde más le dolía. Mientras me disculpaba una y otra vez con él Tyler le ayudaba a levantarse. Mike intentó sonreír diciendo que no pasaba nada y Tyler me miraba con odio.

Cuando salí del gimnasio fui con Edward a Biología. Cuando entró el profesor todavía no habían llegado Mike y Tyler.

-¿No están todavía esos dos?- preguntó- Señorita Cullen, vaya a buscarlos.

Me levanté y salí del aula. Fui al gimnasio y no estaban. Iba a volver cuando oí un ruido que procedía del escobero. Se habría caído algo. Lo abrí. Ya sabía dónde estaban Mike y Tyler. No llevaban ropa y Mike llevaba una pregona en la cabeza como si se tratara de una peluca. Cerré el escobero de uin portazo. Oí como se apresuraban a vestirse y salieron al minuto. Mike todavía llevaba la fregona de peluca.

-El profesor me mandó a buscaros-dije avergonzada.

Enrojecieron y volvimos al aula en silencio.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó el profesor- Negativo para ambos... Newton, ¿qué hace con una fregona en la cabeza?

Toda la clase rió y fui a sentarme. Mike estaba rojo, más de lo que nadie hubiera creído de él. Edward también reía. Me encantaba su risa, me llenaba de paz. La clase transcurrió sin más cosas a destacar. Volvimos a casa, empecé a leer Romeo y Julieta, que me parecñia muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera leído, y fui a la librería en compañía de Edward.

-Si quieres algo, llámame- pidió preocupado tendiéndome un teléfono movil.

-Ok, tranquilo.

Entré y Jacob me estaba esperando.

-Hola Jacob- saludé.

-Hola Isabella. Por favor, llámame Jake.

-Sólo si me llamas Bella- sonreí.

-No hay problema.

No hablamos más en toda la tarde. Él estuvo atendiendo a los clientes y yo ordenaba algunas estanterías. Cuando llegó la hora de irme cogí los libros que Emmett me pidió y dejé el dinero en la caja. Como Jake estaba con unos clientes no lo notó.

Salí y Edward me esperaba apoyado en su Volvo. Miró la bolsa que llevaba y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué llevas?- preguntó.

-Lo que me pidió Emmett- contesté nerviosa.

Entramos al coche y, en un momento en el que estaba despistada, cogió la bolsa. Sacó el Kamasutra.

-Emmett es vampiro muerto-dijo enfadado.


	5. Capítulo 4

Lo siento, pero el capi de hoy es mas cortito. Mañana k tendre mas tiempo intentare alargarlo. Y, bueno, a edward no le izo gracia lo del kamasutra. ¿por k? Pudo pensar algo raro? Eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginacion, k la mia no da pa muxo mas xD. Respondiendo a otra pregunta... busca kamasutra en internet y enseguida sabras lo k es XDDDD

ggracias por los reviews

MUXAS GRACIAS!!!!

-Emmett es vampiro muerto-dijo enfadado.

-Tranquilo Edward, Emmett se lo va a regalar a Rosalie... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Sólo es un regalo... peculiar-argumenté. Se tranquilizó.

-Igualmente va a morir... a manos de Rose cuando lo vea. Su aniversario es el viernes, es cuestión de tiempo- sonrió.

Al llegar a casa Emmett me esperaba en mi habitación. Llevaba sombrero, gafas de sol y gabardina.

-Pásame "el material"- susurré. Parecía que me estaba comprando droga, no un par de libros.

-Emmett... ¿qué haces así vestido?-pregunté.

-Es para que nadie me reconozca- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Estamos dentro de la casa. Todos los que vivimos aquí te reconoceríamos...

-No seas aguafiestas. Con lo bien qie me queda esta gabardina- se quejó-. Bueno, ¿tienes los libros, o no?

Saqué los libros y se los di.

-Aquí tienes, Emmett.

-¿Los vio él?- preguntó.

-¿Quién? ¿Edward?-él asintió-. Sí. Piensa que Rosalie te va a matar.

-¿Me va a matar por comprar "Teo va al zoo"?-preguntó inocentemente.

-No, por el otro libro.

-En el fondo me lo agradecerá. Cuando lo necesites sólo tienes que pedirlo- me guiñó un ojo y se fue. Me ruboricé. ¿Qué era eso de "cuando lo necesites sólo tienes que pedirlo?

Cogí Romeo y Julieta y me senté en el sillón. Empecé a leer por donde lo dejé. Cuando lo acabé ya era muy tarde. Me duché rápidamente y me puse el pijama. Bajé a tiempo para ver mucho humo salir de la cocina y a Emmett disculparse con Esme.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté alarmada.

-Emmett quería cocinar hoy- dijo Edward acercándose-. Alice vio lo que pasaría pero Emmett la ignoró. Enseguida llegará la cena.

Hoy tocaba comida italiana. Cuando acabé de cenar, Alice tuvo una visión. Edward rió.

-Parece que mañana hará sol y nos turnaremos para cazar. Mañana los chicos, pasado mañana las chicas- Informó Edward.

-¿Por qué os turnaréis?-pregunté.

-Mañana no podrás ir al instituto ya que cuando hace sol todos los Cullen vamos de "excursión". Y Edward no quiere dejarte sola en casa.

-El jueves podrás ir a trabajar. A esa hora ya no habrá sol- dio Edward. No le hacía ninguna gracia que trabajara con Jake. Después de despedirme de todos subí a mi habitación. Me iba a ir a dormir cuando Edward llamó preguntando si podía pasar. Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Pasó y se sentó en la cama.

-Bella, tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué pasó para que estuvieras tan roja esta mañana y para que Newton llevara una fregona en la cabeza?-preguntó.

-¿No les leíste la mente?-pregunté.

-No pensaban con claridad. Sólo: "Nos ha pillado" o "Qué vergüenza".

-Pues... Estaban los dos en un escobero...-dudé.

-¿Qué hacían ese par en un escobero?- preguntó extrañado.

-Pues.. digamos que tienen cierta preferencia por los hombres...

-Por fin se atrevió-comentó.

-¿Ya sabías que pasaría?-pregunté incrédula.

-Ya sabía que las mujeres no le gustaban desde que aquello sucedió hace un año-sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hace un año a Mike le gustaba Rosalie. Un día chocó con ella en el pasillo del instituto. Imagina cómo reaccionó Rosalie siendo Rosalie si ese día estaba más enfadada de lo normal. Sí, puede ser peor- rió.- El caso es que asustó tanto a Mike que le creó cierto trauma con las mujeres que jamás superará.

En el piso de abajo se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos y la carcajada de Emmett. Apostaba a que Emmett se reía de la cara que debía de estar poniendo Rose.

-Gracias- murmuré de pronto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Por preocuparte por mí. Prácticamente no me conoces y siempre te preocupas por mí, para que no me pase nada.

-Jamás permitiría que te pasara nada- dijo de dormir, Bella.

-Buenas noches.

Me metí en la cama mientras Edward salía. Mañana me esperaba un día sólo de chicas... Sabía que no implicaba compras, ya que no saldríamos. Pero sabía que Alice me sorprendería. Si no, no sería Alice.

Esa noche volví a soñar con la sala. Estaba ligeramente iluminada por la derecha. Los ojos de color caramelo pertenecían a Edward. Parecía que no se podía mover. Pero seguía sin ver completamente al dueño de esos intrigantes ojos rojos. Debía elegir. Pero sólo conocía una de las opciones. Sólo una puerta me llevaría a la felicidad. Pero ¿cuál? Edward me daba seguridad, tranquilidad, amor. El otro... me podría dar mi pasado. Vacilé y di unos pasos hacia Edward. Pero no fui capaz de dar más de tres. No podía elegir. Vi un puñal en el suelo, cerca de mí. Un pensamiento llegó a mi mente. Si no podía elegir a uno, no elegiría a ninguno. Cogí el puñal dispuesta a clavármelo en el corazón. Pude ver terror tanto en los ojos rojos como en los de Edward.

Cerré los ojos.


	6. Capítulo 5

1Lo siento!!! Ayer no pude actualizar...

Bueno. Lo del sueño ya se verá xDDDDDD

Poco a poco en el sueño habrá más detalles. Es lo unico k dire :D

__________________________________________________________________________

Cerré los ojos.

Cuando los volví a abrir estaba en mi habitación. Qué sueño más... escalofriante. Me vestí y bajé. Esme me estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Hola- saludó-. Los chicos ya se fueron.

-Hola-susurré.

Cuando acabé de desayunar subí a mi habitación. Tenía pensado leer algún libro. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta vi que alguien había dejado una nota en el suelo. "Ven a mi habitación. Alice." Fui a su habitación, toqué a la puerta y entré.

-¿Querías algo, Alice?- estaba sentada en la cama, mirando al suelo. Parecía una figura de porcelana-. ¿Estás bien?

-Bella-susurró-. No estoy bien. ¿Qué harías para ayudarme?-me preocupó.

-Lo que sea. ¿Qué necesitas? Dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré- dije segura de mí misma.

Alzó la cabeza, sonrió y mezó a dar saltitos.

-Sólo tienes que sentarte. Te voy a arreglar. Déjame que prepare la ropa que te tienes que probar.

Madre mía. Alice parecía fuera de control. Sacaba montones de ropa de su armario. Y lo que era peor. Zapatos. Con tacones. Peligrosos zapatos que atentarían contra mi vida en cuanto me los probara. Cuando creí que acabó salió y volvió con una plancha de pelo y mucho, mucho maquillaje.

-Alice... ¿Para qué es todo eso?- pregunté al borde del pánico.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada- tuvo una visión-. Bueno... los zapatos de tacón los dejaremos para otro día. Hoy no podemos llevarte al hospital para escayolarte una pierna.

Me hizo probarme vestidos hasta que una hora después tuvo otra visión y exclamó:

-¡Este! Este le encantará- me pasó un vestido.

-¿A quién le gustará?- pregunté.

-A ti, hablaba conmigo misma- sonrió.

Me lo probé. Era azul claro, con algún motivo en oscuro. Me quedaba muy bien. Entonces Alice me maquilló un poco y me planchó el pelo.

-Mmm... Alice. ¿Por qué me maquillas como si tuviera una cita?

-Porque en este día de chicas hay que hacer cosas de chicas-cuando acabó de plancharme el pelo comentó: Tres horas...

Me miré en un espejo. Se podría decir que estaba bastante mona. Alice era un genio, pero tenía la impresión de que ocultaba algo.

El resto de mañana pasó rápidamente. Comí pronto ya que Alice decía que teníamos que hacer algo en cuanto oscureciera. Poco después Alice fue dando saltitos a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Edward.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté.

-Decidí volver antes- sonrío. Me miró y comentó-. Ese vestido azul te queda genial.

¿Qué hice entonces? ¿Qué pude hacer cuando semejante dios me decía eso? Sí, me ruboricé. En ese momento sonó algo. La melodía de Schnuffle, el conejito.

-Es el móvil de Emmett-comentó Edward.

-¿Nadie lo va a coger?-pregunté-. ¿Y si es importante?

-Desde que Emmett puso esa odiosa canción nadie se acerca a ese móvil. Además, no puede ser importante, es de Emmett. Si quieres cógelo tú.

Lo cogí.

-¿Diga?-pregunté.

-¿Está Emma Cullen?-preguntó una voz conocida-. Soy Eric.

-Eh... ¿Emma? No. Salió y se dejó el móvil.

-¿Puedes decirle que se conecte en el messenger esta noche?

-Claro. Adiós- colgué.

Edward y Alice estaban por los suelos muertos de risa.

-¿Quién es Emma?-pregunté.

-Emma es Emmett. Se hizo pasar por mujer y es "la cibernovia" de Eric-dijo Edward todavía riendo.

Cuando Alice paró de reír nos dijo:

-Tenéis que ir aquí y pasarlo bien- nos entregó un papel con una dirección. Ponía que estaba en Port Angeles.

-Vayamos-murmuró Edward-. Alice tuvo una visión y me bloquea sus pensamientos.

Como ya estaba arreglada salimos a Port Angeles. La dirección era de un restaurante italiano. Miré a Edward y entramos. Parecía que había una mesa reservada para nosotros. Pedí pasta y una cocacola. Edward pidió otra cocacola. Había velas. Edward estaba guapísimo.

-Pareces nervioso-observé.

Mientras cenaba estaba distraído. Cada vez más nervioso.

Estaba con la carta de postres cuando Edward me tomó la mano.

-Bella. Te amo. Te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi existencia. Pero si no soy correspondido lo comprenderé-Me miraba a los ojos. No podía articular palabra. Quería decirle que también le quería. Que me había hecho muy feliz. Pero sólo pude decir:

-También te amo.

Edward sonrió feliz. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros cuando sonó su móbil. Con cierta reticencia fue a ver. Era un SMS de Alice:

Felicidades a los dos!!!

Sabía k akabarias juntos :P

Siento interrumpir

Os kiere: Aliceeeeeee

-No me apetece el postre. ¿Salimos a dar un paseo?- propuse.

Él aceptó y fuimos a un parque que había cerca. Había un hombre con ropa de indigente tocando el trombón. La gente que pasaba le dejaba algo de dinero en el sombrero que había dejado delante de él. Nos acercamos para dejarle algo cuando le reconocí. Era nuestro profesor de música. Todavía no había tenido esa asignatura, pero me lo había cruzado por el instituto. No nos reconoció, por suerte. Se suponía que estábamos fuera.

Íbamos cogidos de la mano. Cuando volvíamos al Volvo pasamos por una calle llena de Quileutes. Un par nos miraban mal, pero estaban todos borrachos, de botellón. Vimos a Jacob que se nos acercó y nos gritó:

-¡Hola!

-Jake, no deberías beber-le reñí.

-Ni tú deberías leer el Kamasutra, te vi comprándolo-gritó muy borracho.

Por suerte era de noche. Estaba roja a más no poder. Edward se puso delante de mí y dijo:

-No era para ella. Adiós.

Cuando nos íbamos le oímos gritar:

-¡Seguro que era para ti!

Fuimos al coche y cuando llegamos a casa las chicas se habían ido. Sólo estaban Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper. Ya sabían lo nuestro y nos felicitaron. Edward golpeó a Emmett cuando éste le sugirió regalarle otro Kamasutra.

Subí a mi habitación y me duché. Me puse el pijama. Edward me esperaba sentado en mi cama. Me metí y Edward se tumbó al lado mío, encima de la colcha. Me tarareaba una nana. Enseguida me dormí.

Cuando desperté Edward seguía a mi lado. Sonreía.

-¿Sabes que hablas en sueños?-rió

Me ruboricé.

-Te ves adorable cuando te ruborizas.

-Y... ¿qué decía?-pregunté.

-Mi nombre y "no puedo elegir"-dijo pensativo-. ¿Qué soñabas?

-No lo recuerdo-mentí. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño. Edward se dio cuenta, pero no insistió.

-Prepárate para ir de excursión a un lugar precioso.

-¿Qué lugar?-pregunté.

-Mmm... Sorpresa. Habrá que andar. Ponte ropa cómoda-dijo saliendo de mi habitación y dejándome con la duda


	7. Capítulo 6

Siento muchisimo la tardanza. Realmente no sabía como continuar. Muchiiiisimas gracias por los reviews y gracias a patry cullen, la autora de el cambio de edward y de cambiodevida. Porq siempre me da muy buenas ideas.

Siento mucho que esto sea tan corto, despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

_____________________________________________________________________________

LLegamos por la tarde a casa. Había sido una mañana maravillosa.

***Flashback***

Llegamos a un precioso prado. La luz del sol hacía brillar a Edward. Parecía un ser perfecto hecho de diamantes. Sonreí. Nos tumbamos en la hierba mirándonos. Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca. A cada segundo que pasaba la distancia entre ellos se reducía. Nos besamos.

***Fin de Flashback***

Edward no se separaba de mí. Era tan protector, tan bueno, tan perfecto...

-Espero que no te importe que pase por la librería a comprar algo-me susurró al oído.

-Nada me haría más feliz.

Subimos al Volvo y llegamos a la librería. Jacob estaba en el mostrador y bajó la cabeza avergonzado al vernos entrar. Parecía recordar la escena del botellón. Fue a atender a unos clientes que entraron después de nosotros.

-Señorita Cullen, ¿me podría indicar dónde se encuentran los libros de Bram Stoker?-preguntó Edward riendo.

-Por supuesto, sígame- le seguí el juego.

Me pasé la tarde atendiendo a Edward, que compró una increíble cantidad de libros. Salimos de la librería y, cuando subí al coche, Edward comentó:

-Hoy ve a dormir cuanto antes. Seguramente Emmett le dará el regalo a Rosalie a medianoche y no me gustaría uqe sufrieses ningún daño... Incluyendo daños mentales.

Reímos. Seguí su consejo y me fui pronto a dormir. Horas después un grito ensordecedor de despertó.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EMMETT VOY A HACERTE DESEAR LA MUERTE!!!!!!!!!

Vaya... Esa era Rose, ya debía haber abierto su regalo. Bajé al salón... o lo que quedaba de él. Donde antes había una mesa ahora había... astillas. Y encima de esas astillas estaba el Kamasutra.

-Emmett, te voy a convertir en Emma. Literalmente-sonrió.

-Edward, esconde la sierra eléctrica- gritó Alice desde un extremo de lo que antes era el salón.

Emmett abrió los ojos, aterrado.

-¡Rose! ¿No serás capaz? ¿Quién te hará disfrutar como yo?

-Tenerte de hermana será muy divertido. Iremos de compras con Alice-continuó Rose.

-¡No Rose! ¡Eso no!- si no fuera imposible diría que lloraba.

Rose salió a gran velocidad de la sala, seguramente a por la sierra eléctrica, con Emmett siguiendole pidiendo perdón.

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto-dijo una voz a mi espalda, sobresaltándome. Era los años pasa algo así. Pero este año fue peor de lo esperado-suspiró.

-No importa. Yo me subo a dormir-susurré.

Esa noche soñé con la sala. Con Edward. Con los ojos rojos. Con un puñal. Con mi muerte.


	8. Capítulo 7

Siento la tardanza, pero no me llegaba la inspiracion :(

Siento mucho que esto sea tan corto, despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar (empiezo a repetirme xD)

la semana k viene en fallas deberia tener tiempo para escribir algo

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cuando estuve lista no me encontré solamente con Edward. También estaba Emmett. Parecía deprimido. Cuando llegamos al garaje lo entendí. Donde antes estaba su Jeep ahora había... sus piezas desmontadas y colocadas en forma piramidal. Emmett subió al Volvo con nosotros, él en el asiento trasero. Los demás se habían ido ya en el BMW de Rosalie. Cuando aparcamos Emmett salió disparado al instituto.

-Hoy te vas a reír- me susurró mi ángel.

El BMW estaba aparcado al lado del Volvo. Alice estaba cogida de la mano de Jasper. Rosalie iba muy... provocativa. Si fuera humana diría que iba a enfermar. Iba con minifalda, botas con tacones y una camiseta muy fina con un escote kilométrico. Me pregunté si la dejarían entrar así a clase.

La hora de la comida llegó y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, solo faltaban Emmett y Jasper. Entrando a la cafetería sonó una voz por megafonía.

-Chicos y chicas, tengo un anuncio que hacer- era Emmett-. ¡Rose te amo! ¡Eres genial! ¡Mike no se hizo gay porque le dieras miedo! Es que es anormal el chaval…

Todos miraban a Mike y a Rose. La expresión de Rose daba mucho miedo, la de Mike era de terror. Parecía que cada vez se hundía más en su silla. Pero Emmett seguía:

-…simplemente descargaste tu mal humor con él, como con mi…-parecía que le dolía decirlo- con mi… ¡Con mi inocente Jeep!

-Ese Jeep es de todo menos inocente, Emmett- se oyó la voz de Jasper por megafonía-. Aprovecho estos momentos en los que Emmett está "llorando" en un rincón recordando a su "difunto" Jeep para recordarle a Alice lo mucho que la amo, que lo es todo para mí.

-¡Qué bonito Jazz!-murmuró emocionada Alice.

-Rosalie, espero hacer de este aniversario el más bonito de todos- volvió Emmett-. Será inolvidable. Pero por favor, perdóname, amor.

La expresión de Rose se había relajado.

-Emmett, quedas perdonado.

-¡Genial! ¡Jasper, te he ganado!- se oye decir a Emmett

-… pero el Jeep lo reconstruyes tú solito-acabó Rose

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	9. Sorry xD

LO SIENTO PERO NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR. ESTE ES UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI. NECESITO IDEAS, PERO ME TOY PONIENDO LAS PILAS ;)

POR CIERTO, APROVECHO Y HAGO PUBLI DE MI NUEVO FIC, DE MAL EN PEOR. ES DE DRAMA Y ROMANCE… :D

ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULOà

Cuando bajamos del coche Alice gritó:

-¡Wiiii! Este fin de semana nos vamos a esquiar. Aquí hará sol, a Carlisle ahora mismo le están dando unos días libres y me voy a comprar el equipo.

Ahora que me fijaba… Cuando daba esos saltitos parecía más alta.

No había nadie en casa. Edward, Carlisle y Esme estaban cazando; Rose y Emmett estaban siguiendo el kamasutra en el bosque y Alice estaba de compras, comprando todo lo necesario (y más) para ir a esquiar.

***

Esos ojos rojos. ¿Era el vampiro de mi sueño? ¿Por qué no me atacó?


	10. Capítulo 8

SIENTO LA TARDANZA. HOY ES CORTO PERO HE INCLUIDO UNA ESCENA DE EMMETT SIENDO "PATERNAL" ;)

Cuando bajamos del coche Alice gritó:

-¡Wiiii! Este fin de semana nos vamos a esquiar. Aquí hará sol, a Carlisle ahora mismo le están dando unos días libres y me voy a comprar el equipo.

Ahora que me fijaba… Cuando daba esos saltitos parecía más alta.

No había nadie en casa. Edward, Carlisle y Esme estaban cazando; Rose y Emmett estaban siguiendo el kamasutra en el bosque y Alice estaba de compras, comprando todo lo necesario (y más) para ir a esquiar.

Llegamos al hotel. Era de cinco estrellas. En mi vida había visto tanto lujo. Supongo que viniendo de alguien que no recordaba su pasado, no tiene mucha credibilidad. Pero tuve la total seguridad de que si hubiera visto algo así no lo hubiera olvidado. Emmett actuaba de manera responsable.

**Flashback**

**-Edward POV**

**- Media hora antes de entrar al hotel en un bosque cerca del hotel.**

_-Me ha encargado Carlisle de que me asegure que te comportarás responsablemente en el hotel-le comuniqué._

_-Yo soy responsable-sonrió._

_-Sé dónde escondes tus Barbies-dije sonriendo._

_-¡No! ¡Mis mini-Rosalie no!-gritó._

_-Ya sabes, responsable-advertí._

_-Seré un angelito…_

**Fin del Flashback**

Bella POV

Ya llevábamos dos horas esquiando. Bueno, rectifico, los Cullen llevaban dos horas esquiando, yo llevaba dos horas cayéndome y Edward llevaba dos horas ayudándome a levantarme.

Estaba esquiando por una pista muy apartada y no tenía muy claro cómo había llegado hasta allí. Edward había ido a buscar a Emmett. Decía cosas como "Barbies decapitadas" y "No es lugar para hacer esas cosas".

La pista cada vez era más inclinada y no podía evitar ir más y más rápido. La pista acababa y no podía parar. Había una figura en mi camino. Era un hombre, alto y musculoso, no como Emmett, más bien como Jasper. Cuando me iba a chocar con él cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto. Pero nunca llegó, solamente sentí unas manos sujetarme. Miré al extraño. Su pelo era rubio, tan claro que parecía plateado. No veía sus ojos porque llevaba gafas de sol.

-Deberías ir con más cuidado, Bells-me dijo.

-Lo siento… ¿Me llamaste Bells? ¿De qué me conoces?-pregunté.

Él solo sonrió y contestó- Eso lo sabrás pronto. Te llevo con los Cullen-dijo. Entonces me sentí más segura, era amigo de los Cullen. Por eso me conocía. Andamos y llegamos a una especie de claro.

-Ellos vendrán aquí pronto, oigo a uno de ellos. Debo irme-anunció.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté.

-Mark-dijo. Se quitó las gafas y puse ver sus ojos. Eran rojos. Entonces se fue.

Esos ojos rojos. ¿Era el vampiro de mi sueño? ¿Por qué no me atacó?

-¿Estás bien?-dijo una voz detrás de mí asustándome-. Tranquila Bella, que solo soy yo. ¿O querías ver a Edward?-era Emmett-. Por cierto, estás pálida. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Pues me perdí y alguien me ayudó a venir aquí diciendo que aquí me encontrarías. Cuando se despidió le vi los ojos… eran rojos.

Entonces Emmett se puso serio. Sacó un móvil e hizo una llamada.

-Id ya al hotel, está conmigo.

-No, no pasa nada, está bien. Pero creo que se encontró con un vampiro.

-Edward, está BIEN. Como no te tranquilices vuelvo sin ella.

-¡No! En un minuto estoy allí. ¡Pero no toques a mini-Rose! ¿Eso que se ha oído es una mano suya rota? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mini-Rose, en un minuto está papi contigo, aguanta!-colgó y me subió a su espalda, dejando los esquíes en el suelo. Un minuto después estábamos en el hotel con Edward. Emmett salió corriendo gritando incoherencias y Edward se acercó a mí, preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó con el vampiro? ¿Seguro que estás bien?-preguntó.

-No pasó nada. Me ayudó cuando perdí el control de mis esquíes y me trajo diciendo que oía a Emmett venir hacia allí. Antes de irse se quitó las gafas del sol y pude ver sus ojos. Fue muy amable y pensé que os conocía. Sabía mi nombre.-no le dije que soñé con él.

Emmett POV

Corría por los bosques nevados en dirección a un hospital. La vida de mini-Rose estaba en peligro. Tenía que llegar pronto, no soportaría su pérdida. Ella estaba envuelta con una mantita entre mis brazos. Por el camino le animaba a vivir:

-Ánimo cariño, casi estamos. En unas horas estarás como nueva y podrás leer _Teo va al zoo _conmigo.

Entré corriendo a velocidad humana en el hospital.

-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mi criaturita ha sido torturada por mi hermano! ¡No puede morir!

Médicos y enfermeras se acercaron corriendo a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde está la criatura?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Aquí-dije desenvolviendo la mantita. Hubo risas y eso me molestó.

-Déjemela, señor-dijo una tome asiento.

Media hora después la enfermera me trajo a mini-Rose como nueva. Raramente olía a pegamento.

-¡Muchas gracias!-le agradecí-Le debo la vida de mi amor.

Cuando salía de hospital oí risas… Qué raro...


End file.
